Shined By Moonlight
by HermioneG7
Summary: It's Hermione's 17th birthday at Hogwarts and she and Ron get into the biggest fight ever. During the night she goes up into his dorm to try to tell him how she feels before they never speak to eachother again.


Shined By Moonlight  
  
.:*:.  
  
Hermione took a breath and carefully opened Ron's dorm door. Trying not to wake anyone, she walked over to the red haired boy's bed. She had a half sad, half happy expression on her face when she saw Ron sleeping, breathing softly. He didn't even stir when she sat down, and touched his cheek so softly she could barely feel it. She quickly took her hand away, remembering what she came up to do, but before she woke him, she just watched him for a few minutes. Finally she sighed.  
  
"Ron, Ron, Ron, Ron, Ron. So stupid you can sometimes be." She smiled a little bit. "So blind and forbidding yourself to see what's just in front of you."  
  
She reached up and touched his hair, which was in the color she loved so much. Then with one finger she traced down his arm. He didn't move too much, but he seemed to smile in his sleep. She loved to touch him so much.  
  
"I don't want us to never talk to each other ever again, Ron." She whispered, putting her fingers near his lips. "I can't believe we-well, you- haven't figured this out yet. I've just turned seventeen." She paused, looking away from him. "I've been aching for you Ron. Ever since fourth year." She got onto his bed, but not under his sheets. It was amazing how Ron could sleep through all this. She rested her elbow on his pillow, and rested her head on her hand, and lay down on her side, facing Ron. She wished he were awake, and was playing with her hair now...  
  
"Ron!" she said almost scornfully. "I'd wish you'd wake up." She quickly glanced around the dorm. 'Hopefully no one else will."  
  
She spent a few silent minutes, watching him sleep peacefully. She almost felt mad. She wasn't able to sleep at all. She spent most of the night thinking about the fight they had. That's why she came up in the first place.  
  
It was now midnight.  
  
"I.....I'm sorry Ron." Hermione said, even though she did not think it was her fault at all. She knew Ron would never admit it was his fault. She sighed, tracing the stripes on his pajamas with her finger. Ron moved his head in his sleep. She smiled.  
  
"I know we fight a lot, but I never wanted to get in this deep. Never speaking to you Ron is like..... is like....." she stopped, thinking. She thought she saw Ron stir a little in a curious way. "Is like failing a class."  
  
Now that was something, coming from Hermione. "Failing all my classes." She then said. Ron stirred.  
  
"Ron, please wake up." She said ever so softly, then she laid her head on his pillow. Their faces were close together now. Hermione gazed at him, waiting for the precise moment. She supposed it was now. He'd defiantly wake up.  
  
She suddenly felt a little nervous. She sat up, trying to find an excuse to use her hands. She played with a string that was coming off his bed, then she looked at him again. He was still asleep. She moved herself so she was almost laying on top of him, but moved another inch so she wasn't crushing him. She smiled, touching his cheek where she had kissed him on the cheek in 5th year. Then she lowered herself closer than she had ever been to Ron in her life, and kissed him.  
  
She felt a slight tremble from beneath her, but she was sure it was a good tremble. The kind of tremble you get when you get a very powerful emotion inside you that you can't handle. She was also trembling slightly in that way. Ron's hand came up above his sheets, and touched her arm. She knew he was awake now, but she didn't lift herself up to look at him. She relaxed slightly, still kissing him. When their lips finally parted for a second or too, she heard a whisper in her ear.  
  
"I'm sorry too Hermione."  
  
She smiled at him, their faces still very close to each other. She put one of her fingers on his lips, as if to tell him to be quiet.  
  
"Happy Seventeenth Birthday." He said, then he raised himself to kiss her again. They had been so mad at each other that day, that he hadn't said happy birthday to her.  
  
"You're late." She said after his kiss. She glanced at the clock. She grinned, leaning down towards another kiss.  
  
A while later Ron was pulling away the sheets, then he pulled them back over both of them. "Er," he said, sounding rather nervous. "I though you'd get cold."  
  
Hermione tried to bite back a laugh. "This is much warmer, Ron."  
  
They both grinned, kissing each other again, but Ron pulled back, looking puzzled. "What was the point of our fight anyway?"  
  
Hermione watched him, feeling the warmth of his body. "I... really don't know, come to think of it."  
  
Ron looked thoughtfully at the ceiling.  
  
"I believe that we were fighting about me not giving you notes." Hermione said.  
  
Ron gave her a look. "Yeah, I know, it's just that, we always fight about that. What made us so angry at each other?"  
  
"N.E.W.T.s" she said so softly he barely heard her. There was a small silence.  
  
"Let's just forget about it." Ron said suddenly, turning toward Hermione. "I heard everything you said Hermione."  
  
Hermione grinned. 'I knew you were awake."  
  
"You're always too smart for me." Hermione took this as a compliment, but she realized Ron wasn't smiling.  
  
"What is it?" she asked.  
  
"I wish I was as smart as you." He said in a low whisper. Hermione's smile dropped a little. "I wish I had more money too. I wish I could clobber Malfoy until he died. I wish... I wish..."  
  
"Ron." She said, looking at him sorrowfully. She reached up and touched his face again. "Don't wish you were somebody else."  
  
"But I wish-"  
  
Hermione put her finger to his lips. "Shhhhh. Please don't wish you were somebody else. I love you just the way you are. You don't need more money, Ron. You don't need to get a million "O"s on you're N.E.W.T.s for me to love you as much as I do. I love you Ron. Please don't wish you were somebody else."  
  
Ron looked slightly surprised, and awed by her speech. He seemed to be blushing slightly. She leaned forward again and gave him another kiss. "I wish you'd stay just the same." She said.  
  
Ron grinned widely but looked as if he was trying not to. "Wow." He said. "That's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me."  
  
Hermione grinned. "I...I'm sorry Ron." Ron looked completely taken aback.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"No... no... I mean, for fighting with you all these years.... Sorry..."  
  
Ron looked away from her for a moment. "Actually, to tell you the truth, sometimes I like when we fight." He smiled sheepishly. "Not fighting horribly like today, but, you know what I mean. It drives Harry off his rocker though."  
  
Hermione laughed, covering her mouth, afraid she was being much too loud. "Sorry." She said softly. Ron kissed her again.  
  
"Hermione I love you so much."  
  
"I love you too Ron."  
  
Hermione rested her head on his chest and Ron put his arms around her, and they listened to each other's soft breathing. Hermione could hear Ron's heart beat. Slowly they fell asleep to the tune of their breathing.  
  
[Dang I wanted this to be longer. Oh well. Please review! Ok, I realize this story has kind of been done before but I've read most of them of Ron coming to Hermione while she's in the hospital wing and telling her how he feels while she's petrified or what happened to her in OOTP, but I haven't read any with Hermione going up to him in the night and telling him.  
  
Well, that's the end. Hope you liked it!] 


End file.
